


The Closet

by arozbelle



Series: It All Started In A Closet [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arozbelle/pseuds/arozbelle
Summary: When Veronica just can't do it to Betty so Cheryl goes in instead.





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> so i love this pairing and i was rewatching the first episode and i was like "what if..." so this AU came into play, wanna say this now, I'm not that good with smut so please don't judge me too hard. ALSO, no beta reader for this and also I haven't written something for the public in a while so please excuse if the writing seems crappy.

Cheryl had her wicked grin as Veronica struggled with her inner demons. "C'mon, Veronica, we don't have all night," Cheryl complained as she already told the raven-haired girl that if she doesn't do it, Cheryl will gladly take her spot. "I'm not going," Veronica finally decided and Cheryl chuckled before walking behind the couch, leaning down to Veronica's ear, "you're gonna regret this," she whispered before making her way over to Archie, poor, innocent Archie, just a pawn in her game.

"C'mon, Golden Boy," she teased as she took his tie in her hand, not missing the plead in his eyes for Veronica or Betty to come rescue him but Cheryl didn't mind it because he still walked in the closet behind her and when the door shut she sighed. "You know the drill, Mister Andrews." She spoke deadpanned.

"Do I now? Why are you doing this, Cheryl? All I ever did was be nice to you, Betty too."

"You think this is about Betty? Cute." She smiled which was barely visible to the red-haired boy but he could see her red lips a mile away. "What is it about, then?"

"You're stalling, that's cute too." She brushed his shoulders, seeing him take his phone out, _light and timer_. "I only have 6 minutes and 23 seconds left for you to tell everyone we did something so you can feel victorious, right?" 

"You think I will lie?" She pouted and he sighed because he _knew her_ and knew what she was capable of. "Cheryl, please."

"Please, what?" 

"Don't do this." She chuckled. "I'm not doing anything, just talking," she replied as she could see him pleading and he always managed to make her melt like a sundae on a hot summer day. "Fine, you can leave right now, all you." He reached for the doorknob but he hesitates. _He hesitated_ , she wonders why.

"Cheryl just..."

"You can leave right now and I won't tell them anything happened, okay?" She spoke in an honest tone that only he could get from her. He brings her close, into a hug which confused her before he looked down at her, leaning close. "Thank you," he says but she hopes for more, looking at him for more and it's like he's sucked into her mind, into what she wants because she doesn't move but he does, his lips on hers and as a reaction, she's kissing back.

Arms tangled in one another and they're making out fiercely, she feels on fire like before, like she's on top of the world and she doesn't know if she hates that Archie is the one that makes her feel that way or the fact that she was okay with it being him. Her back against the closet's wall, something falling but they're too busy touching each other to notice what.

Before she knows it, he's pulling away to give kisses to her neck, a low moan escaping her lips as he worked his hands down to her legs and up it. He looked at her with dark eyes and she nods, lost for words before he's on his knees and she's pulling up her dress, her panties off and her leg over his shoulder before he's pleasuring her, her hand in his hair, gripping it as he worked her. Her moans are deep, long and low, only his name, each second that passes feeling _more_ than the last until he takes her over the edge and she feels the release, her collapsing into him, into something she never felt before. Her eyes closed as she let it watch over her on what exactly just happened, _her climax_.

She used him to steady herself until her leg was off him and he was back standing with her dress back in place. She can see she wasn't the only one feeling something, him making eye contact with her had her shamelessly look away. "Cheryl, look at me," he whispered, his voice soft like honey and so she did look at him, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Archie," her voice low as it quivered. "Time's up!" Was shouted a few minutes later so she grabbed her panties and slipped them back on. "Never speaking about this to anyone," she told him.

"Got it," he sighed, licking his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a series of one-shots probably all connected of Archeryl/Charchie because I love them and think they deserve more stories. And I might write an entire story for them someday idk.


End file.
